1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device that performs transmission with a remote device over a wide area network based on address data.
2. Related Art
There have been known facsimile machines as transmission devices that retrieve image data from documents using a scanner function and that transit the image data to remote devices over a public telephone network.
Generally, facsimile machines are capable of registering address data, such as telephone numbers of remote facsimile machines to which image data is transmitted. If a user preregisters textual information in the facsimile machine in association with each often-used facsimile numbers, then the user can transmit image data to a desired remote facsimile machine by merely operating an operation panel while viewing the textual information displayed on an LCD, for example, without remembering the facsimile number of the remote facsimile machine.
Recently, multifunction facsimile machines have become very popular. Multifunction facsimile machines have a variety of functions, including a copy function, a printer function, and a transmission function.
Because multifunction facsimile machines are mainly used in business situations, multifunction facsimile machines are provided with an internal LAN card, for example, to enable connection to a local area network (LAN). This enables users to confirm the operation condition of the multifunction facsimile machine from any personal computers connected to the LAN and also enables users to transmit data stored in the personal computers to a remote device via a facsimile transmission.
This type of multifunction facsimile machine often includes a function enabling a user to edit address data stored in the facsimile machine using a personal computer connected to the LAN. If the personal computer is installed with special software for editing the address data in the facsimile machine, then the user can edit address data stored in the facsimile machine using the personal computer.